Wrestling Drabbles
by PiscesBaby
Summary: A 10-drabble challenge featuring a collection of wrestlers.


_**A/N: I needed to take a break from school (and re-learning how to write smut) and this was the perfect way. My taste in music is pretty diverse, but I'm not so sure how accurately this list reflects that. I may do this again for character and pairing. Not sure though.**_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or __**fandom**__ you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

**1. Potential Breakup Song- Aly & AJ Michalka**

"Why isn't she talking to me?" Bryan asked Nicole.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Don't you think I tried?! She's not talking to me!"

"Calm down, Daniel. Just give Brianna some time. I'm pretty sure she'll tell you why she's angry," John said, providing the voice of reason.

"Yea, maybe when I come back from the house show, she'll come around." With that, Bryan left John and Nicole in John's mansion.

"He forgot her birthday. Mines too technically."

"I didn't. And I'm about to give you your present."

**2). A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton**

I didn't want to disrespect my idol. I mean, when I first saw her, I cried. But I'm in love with her boyfriend. Currently, I'm on the road and he's in Chicago…with my idol. I want him to be here with me. Our love wasn't just a storyline. It was 100% real. I know it. He knows it. As I take this thousand-mile plane ride to his hometown, I know he'll be happy to see. I know he'll leave her for me. I know he'll ask me to be Mrs. April Jeanette Brooks. And I can't wait.

**3). Super Freak-Rick James**

"Ariane, can you stop?" Trinity asked her over the top friend.

"Girl, please. You know you and Jon could use this," Ariane replied, cracking the whip a few times.

Naomi wondered why she agreed to go to a sex shop with Ariane. There was nothing good that could come out of this. Ariane, for reasons unknown to man, thought Trinity and Jon had a boring sex life. Their sex life wasn't boring, but Trinity wasn't the kiss and tell type.

"How about this, girl?" Ariane asked, picking up fluffy handcuffs.

"I need to talk to Stephanie again about a singles career," Trinity mumbled to herself.

**4). Crush on You-Lil Kim Feat. Lil Ceaz**

"I feel bad April," Big E said to his valet and friend.

"You do realize it was just a storyline, right?" April slapped the big man on his shoulder. "Come on, Celeste and I don't really wanna kill each other."

"I dropped her pretty hard though."

"She's a tough girl. She can take it. Trust me, you're worrying about nothing. So, tell me, what is it about Celeste you like?"

_Her thighs, her biceps, her tits. _Big E thought to himself. Obviously, he couldn't tell AJ.

"I don't know why I have a crush on her. I know I just do."

**5). Beautiful People-Chris Brown**

Mickie looked at herself in the mirror. Why did the writers put her in this storyline? Were they trying to tell her something? Was she fat? Was she ugly? She didn't truly want to believe that. Especially considering, not even five years ago, she faced Trish Stratus in her last RAW match. Then, faced Lita in her last PPV match. They couldn't have an opinion of someone who accomplished those things, right?

"Hey, Mick, you in here?" Mickie heard Michelle McCool say behind her.

"Yeah, just thinking about the storyline."

"Oh that silly thing? Don't worry about it. Layla and I both think you are one of the most beautiful women to ever step foot in a WWE ring."

"Really?"

"Of course."

**6). Human Nature-Michael Jackson**

He just finalized his divorce. He shouldn't be thinking about another woman so soon. But there she was with her sister. Yeah, they were twins, but he could tell the difference. She was definitely the sassier of the two. Nicole turned to see John staring at her. All she could do was smile. John smiled back at her. He's been told it makes women swoon, but all she did was go back to talking to her sister. Maybe she actually wanted him to ask her out on a date. Braving himself, John got up from where he was standing and went over to the two sisters.

"Hey Brianna," he greeted. "So Nicole, I was wondering if you may want to go out sometimes?"

Nicole gave him another smile. "Of course."

**7). Forrest Gump-Frank Ocean**

"Run Forrest Run! Run Forrest Run!" Bryan shouted at the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asked.

"He's watching Forrest Gump again," Joe plainly replied. Phil and Joe both knew, since their days in Ring of Honor, that this was Bryan's favorite movie. Why, they didn't really know. Maybe it was the message the movie sent. Maybe it was Tom Hanks's fantastic acting.

"Man, I love this movie," Bryan said to Phil and Joe.

"Yeah, we know," the two men replied simultaneously.

**8). Tambourine-Eve Feat. Swizz Beatz**

"Go Trinity! Go Trinity!" Ariane encouraged to her friend. They were in one of the most exclusive clubs in Miami. It wasn't typical for Trinity to be this outgoing. Instead of questioning the complete 180 in personality, Ariane went along with it.

"This party is bumping, girl!" Trinity shouted over the music. She grabbed Ariane's arm and they both began dancing together to the music. "We gotta come here again."

**9). Songs for Women-Frank Ocean**

"Mick, I'm not telling you," Dwayne said to his long time friend.

"Is it the tan skin?"

"Not really."

"Is it the people's eyebrow?"

"That impresses fans, not women."

"Maybe it's the hulking biceps."

"Helps, but no."

"No, it's the singing. It's definitely the singing!"

Dwayne paused for a second. "Mick-

"Nope. I've seen the way you make Lillian, and my wife, swoon when you sing. It's definitely your singing. You sing for women. That's what it is."

Dwayne smiled at his friend. "Maybe. Maybe not."

**10). Roman Reloaded-Nicki Minaj Feat. Lil Wayne**

AJ skipped around the back with her Diva's Championship. She was on her way to the Diva's locker room. The girls in there always hated her. Probably because they were jealous. It wasn't AJ's fault she was the only Diva the fans actually cared to see. She put this division back on the map. Before her, people were still reeling over the departure of Divas like Michelle McCool, Kharma, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, and others.

AJ opened the door to and stood in front of all the Divas. "I'll take my thank you now," she said to them.


End file.
